


We Are Okay

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: It has been a year since Evan had lied to the Murphy family and apologized for it. He had seen Zoe recently, and he wanted to get back together with her.





	We Are Okay

It has been a year since Evan had lied to the Murphy family and apologized for it. He had seen Zoe recently, and he wanted to get back together with her, this was the plan anyway he would just need to find a way to do it. First, he was going to write a letter to himself just to make sure that he knew what he was going to say.

Dear Evan Hansen,

Today is going to be a good day and here is why: today you’re not feeling sad. You’ve been doing well lately, and you could get Zoe back if you wanted to. She could forgive you yes you screwed up, but you did apologize and she could forgive you for that.

The note had gone well, and he was sure that Zoe would take him back if he asked her. He was truly sorry and Zoe was a forgiving person. Why had he not say that he wanted her back a few weeks ago? He didn’t know, but now he felt as though he was ready to talk to her about taking her back. If she said no then he wouldn’t be any worse than he was now right? If she said no then he would just move on while being upset.

“Mom today is the day where I am going to see if Zoe wants to be my girlfriend again. I miss her, and I felt like the two of us were right together.” He shared this with his mom because it was big news, and he was sure that his mother would be happy for him.

“Oh Evan, that is so exciting. I miss seeing Zoe around and I think that the two of you worked so well as a couple. “Heidi smiled she knew that this would be the best thing for Evan at this time of his life and Zoe would help him.

“I’m glad that you support me in this, at this time of my life I feel that this is the best thing for me and I think that she will help me.” Evan knew that Zoe was going to be wary in some ways, but she could help him be a better person. Being a better person was the best thing for him at this time, and he knew that he knew he needed to grow. The only thing that was stopping him was what if she was already seeing someone. He needed to make a move, and his time was being cut short she could feel it in his mind.

“I agree and I can’t wait to see to see how this goes for you. I love you and I really hope that you and Zoe can work it out.” She smiled this was because she felt the happiness that Evan had right now, and he was only going to get happier she could tell this. “Good luck! Either way, I am glad that you’re at least going to try and get back with her.”  
***  
He was going to show up at her house, this was the best way that he could see doing this. It was Saturday, and all week he had been getting his speech ready for her. This was crazy for him, he never did things like this, but he knew that if he didn’t do he might regret it for the rest of his life if he let her go.

On his way to her house, he was going around and around in his mind if this was the right decision, and in the end, he had thought this was the best choice. He had his note and he was so ready to do this, and he hoped that this would end well for him. He arrived at her house, and he knocked all that he could do now was wait.

“Evan. What can I do for you?” Her tone was neutral she answered the door because she really did want to know what he was doing here. Was he here to win her back? Did he still have feelings for her? She didn’t know. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to know why he had come to see her.

“I um I really do like you. I uh still have feelings for you, and I hope that you might feel the same way about me?” He could understand she never wanted to see his face again; he treated her in a way that she didn’t deserve her and was so sorry about what he had done.

“I still have feelings for you as well Evan; I really never stopped having these feelings for you. I know what you did, but I also know that you’re a kind and loving guy.” She had hoped that one day he would come back into her life. In fact, she waited for the day that Evan could be back in her life. She missed him and she just didn’t know what he was feeling. She didn’t want to seem pushy, and like she was being needy with him.

“I am so glad to hear you say that Zoe. Would you like to be boyfriend and girlfriend again?” He looked at her not sure what she was going to say. Saying that she still had feelings for him was one thing, but being boyfriend and girlfriend was a very different animal. What Evan was hoping anyway was that she was going to say yes, and all would be well he would be fully happy the way that he was when they dated.

“Evan, I would very much like to be your girlfriend and I hope that by you saying that means that you want to be my boyfriend again?” She looked at him; she was trying to decipher what Evan was telling her here.

“I am so glad to hear you say that, by me asking you, I mean that yes I would like to be your boyfriend again.” Now that they were dating, he was not sure what the next step should be. Her parents would want to know what was going on, and Evan didn’t think that they would be as forgiving as Zoe was, they might have more push back but he was so ready. “So what is the next step?” He wanted to know if now was the time to tell her parents or if the two of them should wait until they were dating a little longer.

“I think that we should tell my parents. I have a feeling that in the back of their minds, they want us back together but they are also worried about us dating again at the same time. I can understand why they would be worried. After that, I was hoping that you would catch me up on your life so that I can find out how you’re doing, and I will tell you how I’m doing?” Zoe had been working on this for a while, and so she had this plan for a while.

“I was thinking that as well, and I know that I am not their favorite person I want to prove that I am good enough to date you.” Evan nodded when she had talked about finding out how each other was doing, and he had been wondering. “My mom knows, by the way, I told her that I was going to come over and talk to you today. She really likes us as a couple.”

Zoe took his hand, she had missed the feeling of holding his hand it was a warm comforting feeling and it made her happy. “Let’s go talk to my parents I have a feeling they will be happy to see you.”  
***  
They both went into her house and Evan had been going around in his head what he was going to tell Cynthia and Larry. Now that he was here at all sounded too rehearsed, and he was at a real loss of how to handle the situation. Now that Zoe was back in his life, it should be easier to talk to her parents, but that was not what was going on in his mind right now. 

“Are you ready to do this? Zoe asked him with a look on her face that said that she was with him no matter what. “Remember this is the hard part but once we tell them, we go to my room and I can find out what you’ve been doing with your life.” She smiled at him she loved him and she was just so happy right now.

“I am so ready to do this now; I am concerned about how they will take this news. I feel like I’m dropping a bomb on them, and they don’t deserve that.” It was out in the open and Zoe knew what was going on in his mind.

“Relax just like you were with me and it will be fine.” Zoe knew that Evan had a reason to be worried, but she was trying to keep him as calm as she could.  
“Mom and Dad hi Evan would like to speak with you.” Her starting would help because he wouldn’t need to have the first words.

“Hello. It’s been a while and I would like to date Zoe again, I came here today to ask her and she said yes. I know that I should have told you that I should have asked you first. I know that I’ve done bad things to this family, and I would like you to know that I will never do anything like that again. May I please date your lovely daughter?” He had done well and now he was trying to study their faces to make sure that he had done the right thing.

“Of course Evan I am so glad to have you back.” Cynthia knew what Evan had done, but he had also said that he was sorry and that was very brave of him in her opinion.

“I am all for you dating Zoe Evan.” Larry knew that he had made mistakes as well, but if Zoe and Cynthia were able to forgive him, why should he be the one that put a stop to it if he made Zoe happy and if Cynthia was on board here.

“Thank you both so much you have no idea how happy that you have just made us.” Her parents being fully on board made Zoe see that this was just the perfect relationship for her at this time in her life. “Evan and I will be in my room[ .”  
****  
“Great! I feel like you two should spend this time catching up and seeing how each other is doing.” Cynthia really had missed Evan and seeing him around.

“So Evan what is new with you?” She asked when they got up to her room; she didn’t want to delay this any longer. 

“I’m doing well school is going well and I love it.” He was so happy to tell her how he was doing. “How are you doing?”

“I am so glad that school is going so well for you Evan it makes me happy to hear that.” Zoe smiled him doing well in a way meant that she was also doing well. “I am doing well thanks. You know music and things like that.”

“I am glad that music is going so well for you Zoe.” He smiled at her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a group I am a part of on Musical Fans Amino. I had so much fun, so maybe I will use this a springboard to a longer work. For now, this is just a one shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Social Media Links: https://twitter.com/classicssonnets  
> http://ashfordbrittains.tumblr.com/


End file.
